Conventionally, there is known a load control system 40 (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Application 2002-300680) that includes a panel switch device 41 for monitoring a pressing operation of load icons having individual addresses allocated thereto and a control device 42 for controlling loads having individual addresses allocated thereto, the panel switch device 41 and the control device 42 being connected to a signal line. The panel switch device 41 is designed to output a transmission signal, including operation information and address information obtained by the pressing operation of load icons, to the signal line. If the address information included in the transmission signal received via the signal line coincides with the address of a corresponding one of the loads, the control device 42 controls the load corresponding to the address information (FIG. 13). An operator of the load control system 40 installs dedicated software into a terminal device such as a personal computer or the like and then performs various kinds of setting, inclusive of name setting and address setting, with respect to the loads through the terminal device.
With the conventional load control system, the operator needs to carry out various kinds of setting through the terminal device such as a personal computer or the like. For that reason, a great deal of labor is required in the load setting task.